1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical drapes and the like and, more particularly, to improved disposable surgical drapes which comprise improved means for covering and securing thin elongated flexible members such as suction tubing and electrical wires on the upper surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During certain types of surgical procedures, it is quite common to employ suction devices to keep the wound site free of fluid. In recent years, it has also become quite common to employ surgical diathermy and electrocautery devices during surgical procedures to control bleeding. Both the suction devices and the diathermy and cautery devices employ thin elongated flexible members, hollow suction tubing in the case of the suction devices and electrical cords or wires in the case of diathermy or cautery devices, at or near the operative site.
When the patient is covered with a surgical drape (whether a reusable linen drape or a disposable nonwoven or paper drape), the aforementioned elongated flexible members can be kept in their desired position by the use of towel clamps or towel clips.
The repeated use of towel clamps on reusable linen drapes gradually and disadvantageously results in perforation, and sometimes also tearing, of the drape. Disposable nonwoven or paper surgical drapes are structurally weaker than the linen drapes so that any use whatever of towel clamps usually results in perforation and/or tearing of the drape. In either case, such perforation or tearing is unacceptable in that paths may be thereby provided along which bacteria may migrate between the draped patient and members of the surgical team.
In accordance with the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,234 (Hadtke), a disposable surgical cover sheet comprises a main sheet having an enlarged opening therein. This opening is covered by a sheet of plastic material which is bonded to the main sheet in a bonding zone. Portions of the plastic sheet project beyond the bonding zone and may be used to retain e.g., a suction tube without risking the puncture or tearing of the cover sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,474 (Krzewinski) discloses a surgical drape which has tabs which may be used to fasten tubing or cords in place during a surgical procedure. Each of the tabs has a flexible portion free of the body of the drape, the flexible portion having at least two openings through which a flexible member may be threaded.